Ibiki and the war against medic nins
by Stormshadow7
Summary: Ibiki has missed his medical appointments.. So what happens when ANBU conspires to make him attend them? And why is Kakashi afraid of Sakura? Sakura/Ibiki and Sakura/Kakashi ( mild)


Ibiki Morino sighed as he rubbed his sore knee and looked tiredly at the stack of paperwork in front of him. Wincing slightly as he shifted , the Head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Unit stood to go for a walk around the training grounds - completely unaware of a certain Snake ANBU watching him.

Five minutes later, certain he was gone the ANBU dashed out the door with a folder in her hand towards the hospital and Sakura Haruno's office. Once there, the ANBU glanced through the window. Finding it empty, Hebi slipped inside and placed the folder onto Haruno's desk. Then just as carefully slid out the window again and closed it- just as Sakura backed into the room.

* * *

Inside the office, Sakura was pondering over a patients injuries when all of a sudden she turned to find a file on her desk. Inching closer, but taking a Kunai out just in case she eased it open to find a classified folder with a note on top of it. Picking the note up Sakura read:

Sakura-chan,

Please don't be alarmed. My name is Hebi. I am a ANBU guard for Konoha and a friend of Ibiki Morino's. However, over the past few months I have noticed Ibiki-San is more..sluggish , shall we say then usual. Almost as if he has not slept in months and his older scars seem to bother him more. If possible, could you please make time to do a physical exam on him?

I and the other ANBU would be eternally grateful

Hebi

Reading the note again Sakura came to a decision and scheduled an appointment in for a week from then. Also, she made a note to have him escorted if possible as he may try to prevent such appointments.

Then writing the date of the appointment on a card, Sakura walked out of the hospital and towards the ANBU headquarters ( a non-descript building near the Hokage's tower).

Entering the building she was greeted by the secretary flirting with Kakashi, her Jounin -Sensei. " Kakashi!" Sakura snapped at the open-pervert. " Eh?" The silver haired Jounin questioned turning around. "Since your here, and not recovering as you should be..Perhaps you can do me a favour?.." Sakura said sweetly.

Gulping Kakashi backed up slightly , as the ANBU who'd just walked in the door murmered " Oh dear..Now he's done it." Meanwhile Kakashi shook his head saying " Eh..Sorry Sakura! I just remembered I have somewhere I have to be! "

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the chakra exhausted man in front of her and snarled, " The only place you are going is the Hospital. But first.." She paused for a minute, then waved a ANBU with a Hawk mask over and handed him Ibiki's appointment card. " Make sure Ibiki gets that. "

Then without further ado, grabbed Kakashi and dragged the protesting man to the Hospital- unaware that Ibiki had seen the whole thing.

* * *

= Ibiki=

Halfway through his walk , Ibiki's knee started aching again so he decided it was time to head back. However once he got to the Headquarters, he was met with a very amusing sight.

Sakura Haruno, Medic Nin and 2nd Tsunade putting Kakashi Hatake in his place for running away from the Hospital because he was low on Chakra. Smirking at the misfortune of the ex-ANBU member prepared to head back to his office.

That is until the girl waved Shadowhawk over and handed him a slip of paper, saying " Make sure Ibiki gets that." Intrigued now, the Head of Interrogation walked over to Shadowhawk and took the slip of paper- ignoring how everyone vacated the area for fear of his temper.

Heading back to his office, the 6'0 tall man stopped just short of smacking his head on a door as he read what was on the card.

Ibiki-san

It has come to my attention that you have neglected your health as of late. Therefore I have booked you in for a full physical examination on Friday 24th of May. Please attend this mandatory appointment or else I will have to take drastic measures.

Sakura Haruno, Medic Nin and Apprentice to the Fifth Hokage

Paling slightly, Ibiki collapsed in his chair and ignored the rest of the paperwork for the rest of the day.

* * *

24th of May:

Ibiki walked into the hospital fifteen minutes early for his appointment and sat stiffly in one of the waiting room chairs. Finally after what seemed like an hour , yet was really only ten minutes Sakura walked out and said " Follow me please. "

Doing so, the Interrogator found himself being led to a clinic room. Drawing the curtains, Sakura left the room but not before she snapped " Shirt and pants off. Then pull on the gown. "

Obeying quickly, Ibiki changed and lifted his stiff leg onto the bed. "Ibiki?" Sakura asked, quietly making sure he was decent. " Hai. " he answered tiredly.

Entering the room again, the apprentice of the medic sannin nodded and said " Ok. I'm going to start with your hands." Doing so, she massaged each knuckle and found different degrees of stiffness.

Next she moved to his scalp, and nodded in acceptance. " Adequate treatment. But you need to scrub a little more around the edges"Sakura advised him. Seeing the interrogator nod, she moved to examin his torso.

Slowly, moving down his front Sakura frowned when she found a cracked rib, a ruptured spleen and previously punctured lung. Going down his back, Sakura sighed in annoyance, "Ibiki. Please tell me you had no idea you had two fractured vertebrae?"

Instead the man shifted guiltily and said " My back has been hurting for a month or two .. But I thought I had slept on it wrong. " Sakura shook her head saying, " It's lower back. To achieve this type of fracture you have to either have something fall on you or be kicked really hard."

Finishing his torso, Sakura moved to his legs and found his knee out of place and many self harm related injuries. Sighing, the girl shook her head and said " Im sorry Ibiki. But I can't let you go like this. I'm having you admitted overnight and we will go from there. "

With that, she escorted Ibiki up to the only currently free room in the Hospital- Kakashi's room. Upon entering however, she noticed Kakashi was attempting to open the window to get out. " Where do you think you are going?" Sakura growled.

"EEEPPP!" Kakashi shrieked as he jumped back into bed in an attempt to look like a ' good boy' .

Turning to Ibiki, Sakura pointed to the bed and said " Bed now. " Sighing the head of T&I decided not to argue and collapsed into the hospital bed , completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura had tucked him in.


End file.
